excelente momento para visitas- sarcasmo incluido
by Tori Haddock Hofferson
Summary: - hipo estuvo 6 meses fuera por trabajo y sus hormonas estas hasta el limite. Astrid a estado esperando a su novio y tambien esta hasta el tope. Cuando estan a punto de hacerlo. Tocan la puerta. one-shot


Luna:- ya desperte- aparece confetis detrás de ella.

Tori:- bueno hola- saluda sentada sobre el escritorio de su oficina.

Luna:- hoy nos acompañan todos los actores que participaron en este one-shot- se muestra a hipo, astrid, elsa, jack, brutacio y brutilda sentados en unos sillones reclinables.

Molina:- yo quiero un sillon reclinable- entra por la puerta de la oficina.

Olaf:- yo igual- entra con el.

Tori:- crei que estaban con nico- pregunto desconsertada.

Molina:- bueno el se encontra ahora jugando con chimuelo a la guerra- todos lo miran con horror.

Hipo:- dejaste a chimuelo jugando a la guerra- se hiperventila y astrid le pasa una mano por el hombro. Hasta los gemelos tenian miedo.

Olaf:- si, ¿por que?

Astrid:- la ultima vez que chimuelo jugo a la guerra quemo uno de los estudios- ese recuerdo ocasiona que tori y luna suden frio.

Tori:- bueno… no los… entretenemos… mas.

Elsa:- no creo que puedan seguir hablando esas dos- tori y luna se encuentran en posicion fetal en una esquina del lugar.

Jack:- asi que ya saben lo que sige.

Hipo:- los personajes no les pertenecen.

Astrid:- si no que a sus respectivos dueños.

Brutacio:- disney y dreamworks.

Brutilda:- solo la historia les pertenece.

Molina:- disfruten.

Olaf:- y muchos abrazos- todos le ven molesto por enchavarla todo.

EXCELENTE MOMENTO PARA VISITAS- SARCASMO INCLUIDO:

Babe: " hola cariño"

My lady: " hola mi amor"

Babe: "ya estoy aquí"

My lady: " genial, ya bajo"

Astrid se encontraba en su alcohoba. Sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, así que tendrian la casa para ellos solos.

La rubia bajo a la planta baja. Abrió la puerta y sonrio. Estaba viendo al chico que no habia visto en 6 largos meses. Los dos se quedaron viendo algunos minutos. Estaban analizando. Los dos tenian un brillo de desesperacion en sus ojos.

-hola mi vida- saludo tiernamente hipo. Astrid no espero mas y le salto encima. Envolvio sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y sus brazos alrededor de su su cuello. Coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro riendo coquetamente en el oido del castaño. Él no tardo mucho en sostener a la chica. Envolvio los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su novia. Un brazo por la cintura y otro por la espalda. Coloco su cabeza en el hombro de ella- yo tambien te extrañe- susurro en su oido.

La rubia reforzo su agarre en las caderas acabando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos- oh hipo entremos- le suplicó a su novio. Hipo rió coquetamente y la subio un momento para sostenerla bien. Esto causo un pequeño gritito de parte de la rubia.

-astrid no eres la unica desesperada- le suplico ahora él. Por qué lo dijo. Facil. Uno. Su novia se estaba moviendo y rozando con provocacion contra el cuerpo de su novio. Él estaba intentando controlar sus impulsos para no hacerlo ahí mismo. Y dos. Para hacer las cosas mas dificiles. Ella le estaba susurrando cosas indevidas en el oido.

-ohhh hipo… te gusto tu bienvenida- le susurro seductoramente en el oido mientras acariciaba algunos mechones castaños- pero ahora es que falta- no tuvo que decir mas para que hipo entrara rapidamente a la casa de su novia. Entraron, e hipo troto (con su novia en brazos) hasta la habitacion de la rubia. Al llegar hipo se sento con desesperacion, en la cama.

Los dos empezaron a besarse de manera apasionada. Ella lo estaba recostando en la cama, y entonces empezo a quitarle su chaqueta, la lanzo a…

-ding dong- retumbo por toda la casa. La pareja se quedo tiesa y con los ojos como platos.

-¿ tus padres?- pregunto con nervisismo el castaño.

\- no creo- respondio con unsusurro poco audible.

\- ding dong- le volvio a escuchar. Esta vez su reaccion fue separarse lentamente.

\- vamos a ver- le hablo la rubia. Su novio asintió.

Bajaron los escalones murmurando maldiciones. Estaban molestos. Lo unico que querian era estar solos una noche despues de no poder estar juntos durante 6 meses. Peron no.

A quien este detrás de esa puerta le golpeare la cara, era lo que pensaba una astrid malhumorada.

Pero el pensamiento desaparecio levemente al ver quien, o mejor dicho, quienes, estaban detrás de la puerta.

-hola chicos- saludo un efusivo jack para despues abrazar a su querido mejor amigo hipo, quien en ese momento, al igual que astrid, se encontraba en shock. Detrás de él, saludaban unos sonrientes brutacio, brutilda y elsa.

-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto entredientes astrid.

Ahora todos se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar.

-estamos aquí para celebrar la llegada de pecas- respondio un muy emocionado brutacio.

-y… ¿ cuando se van?- pregunto hipo con impaciencia. Recibiendo un codazo por parte de su novia, como regaño por la imprudencia, e impaciencia. Pero sus amigos eran tan inocentes y despistados, que la unica que noto esa impaciencia fue elsa, quien les regalo una sonrisa nerviosa, y con culpa. Astrid vio eso y tambien se puso nerviosa, no queria botar asi a sus amigos.

-la verdadera pregunta de hipo es…- hablo nerviosa intentando crear una excusa para salvar a su novio- el quiso preguntar si se van a quedar a dormir- internamente astrid queria que dijeran que no.

-claro bobita- le respondio brutilda como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Hipo y astrid intercambiaron miradas. Y hablaron como solo ellos se entendian. Estamos fritos.

PRIMER INTENTO:

Eran las 08:00 de la noche. Se encontraban viendo una pelicula ochentera que los gemelos habian encontrado.

La pareja habia logrado escabullirse, y en ese momento se encontraban en el baño de invitados.

Astrid se encontraba sentada sobre la mesada, hipo se encontraba entre sus piernas. Los dos se besaban con desesperacion.

Astrid enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del castaño, soltando cada tanto pequeños gemidos. Hiccup estaba besando lentamente el cuello de su novia, ocasionando suspiros de parte de ella. Ella a cada momento se restregaba contra la entrepierna del oji-verde, ocasionando gemidos extrangulados de parte de él tambien. Tenian los labios rojos. Hipo volvio a la boca de su novia. era un beso apasionado. Ella paso la lengua lentamente por el labio inferior de él…

-toc toc- ese fue el sonido que causo que se separaran de golpe. Astrid coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño. Estaba frustrada. Hipo no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, su entrepierna dolia. Solo se limito a pasar de forma tranquilizante las manos por la espalda de la rubia.

-quien- pregunto hipo sin aliento.

-¿hipo?... crei que aquí estaba astrid… sabes donde esta- pregunto la voz del otro lado, que los dos reconocieron como brutilda.

Astrid se dio cuenta de cómo sufria, se separo lentamente de el colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de hipo, y usando eso para empujarlo suavemente. Hipo, quien tenia la vista en la puerta, al sentir el movimiento, dejo sus manos tiesas y miro desconsertado a su novia. Astrid nego con la cabeza levemente, con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Hipo la miro agradecido y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-si, estoy aquí- contesto ella cuando hipo se sento sobre la tapa del inodoro y ella se levantaba para quedar parada.

-ohh, bueno pues estan tardando mucho, que hacen- la inocencia de su voz, ocasiono una leve risa de ambos.

-estoy ayudando a hipo a matar una cucaracha- fue lo que se le ocurrio a astrid, hipo la miro indignado, y ella solo se encogio de hombros.

-en serio, ¿a hipo le asustan las cucarachas?- pregunto la rubia desde el otro lado.

Astrid sonrio maliciosamente, y con un movimento rapido le piso el pie al castaño, ocasionando que gritara.- oiste, la cucaracha le paso por el pie- se excuso, hipo le miro enfadado, y ella le dio una mirada indiferente.

-valla hipo no sabia- se escucho una risa- bueno matenla yo espero aquí afuera- las esperanzas de que con eso se fuera se desvanecieron en un dos por tres. Astrid bufo fastidiada, hipo suspiro enfadado.

-bueno- hipo se paro- solo debo hacer esto- se paro al lado de su novia y piso duro el pie de astrid, y en ningun momento la dejo de mirar con una sonrisa socarrona. Astrid ahogo un grito por el golpe, y se lo devolvio con un golpe en la boca de estomago que le saco el aire al castaño. Hipo se sostuvo el estomago, y se inclino. Astrid se limpio las manos, camino hasta la puerta y la abrio, le paso por el lado a su amiga, que se encontraba con una gran sonrisa burlona para con hipo.

-la cucaracha se trepo hasta su estomago, y yo le golpee ahi- se excuso mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Brutilda vio a su amigo y de un momento a otro se hechoa reir como loca por lo que le paso a el. Hipo se sentia adolorido. A ese punto su entrepierna ya no estaba levantada.

TERCER INTENTO:

Se encontraban todos viendo una pelicula de ciencia ficcion, elegida tambien por los gemelos. Los asientos se encontraban repletos de comida y bebidas. Astrid se encontraba sentada en un sillon reclinable, de color café, vestía una bluza de tiros, de diferentes colores, unos jeans ajustados, descalza, y su cabello recogido en su trenza habitual y su flequillo caia sobre su ojo; estaba bebiendo una coca-cola de lata. Elsa, se encontraba acostada en el suelo, vestía una camisa de mangas arremangadas, de color azul marino, unos shorts de color blanco, el cabello recogido en una cebolla alta, y estaba descalza; estaba comiendo bombones de chocolate. Jack, estaba sentado al lado de hipo sobre el sofa- cama de color negro, usaba unos pantalones de jeans desgastados, una sudadera de color blanco, y estaba descalzo; comia unas palomitas, y a ratos le lanzaba algunas al cabello de brutacio. Hipo se encontraba sentado en el medio del sofa cama, usaba una guayabera de color verde, unos pantalones holgados de jeans, oscuros, descalzo; se encontraba comiendo algunas gomitas acidas. Brutilda, se encontraba tirada sobre el puff que habia bajado de la habitacion de astrid, era de color gris; usaba una camisa de tiros de color verde manzada, una falda de jeans, unas medias multicolores altas, el cabello en dos colas de caballo, descalza; comia una bolsa de pretzels. Y brutacio, estaba recostado en el otro sillon de la sala, de color marron; usaba una camisa holgada de color amarillo, unos shorts de color grises, estaba descalzo; se comia un pote de helado de menta.

Hipo a ratos veia como astrid tomaba de su refresco. La forma en que se metia la pajilla a la boca. Como chupaba la bebida. Le causaba unas grandes ganas de…

-muchachos voy a buscar mas refresco- astrid se paro para ir a la cocina. Hipo la siguio con la vista, y vio como astrid le hacia señas con los ojos. enseguida se paro de su lugar, ocasionando que las miradas de sus amigos se pusieran sobre él.

-yo voy a buscar mas gomitas- se escuso. Los demás siguieron metidos en la pelicula, y el aprovecho para salir corriendo detrás de la rubia, claro de manera discreta, si discreta se puede decir que choco con algunas cosas en su camino.

Paso la puerta de la cocina y se encontro con astrid parada, recostada de la isla de la cocina, de brazos en jarra y la ceja ennarcada. Él, ni corto ( molina:- corto- se tira de la risa igual que lo hace tori) ni perezoso camino rapidamente, la jalo del brazo, cuando la tuvo pegada a el, la apreto con la otra mano por la cintura.

-hola- hablo seductoramente, ganando un apreton mas fuerte de parte de hipo.

-eres mala- le susurro sobre los labios, astrid sonrio y corto la distancia entre los dos.

El beso era apasionado y carnal. Astrid paso su lengua por todo el cuello del castaño, obteniendo gemidos extrangulados y apretones mas fuertes. Hipo poso una de sus manos sobre el trasero de ella y le apreto una mejilla ( todos, a ecepcion de luna, se estaban muriendo de la risa, hasta olaf quien no sabia de que se estaban riendo y tenia los ojos tapados gracias a luna) ocasionando que astrid abriera los ojos como platos y soltara un grito de sorpresa. Ella como respuesta le encajo una leve mordida en el hombro…

-vine por helado- escucharon la voz de brutacio. Quedaron quietos justo donde estaban. Sintieron sus caras calentarse. Voltearon levemente, y soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo. Brutacio no podia ver nada por que el pote de helado le tapaba la vista- era inmenso-. Astrid no quiso quedarse por la situacion vergonzosa agarro la bebida y salio apresurada del lugar. Dejando a hipo ahí parado, y a brutacio buscando en el refrigerador de la familia hofferson.

-te ayudo a buscar- murmuro acercandose al despistado rubio.

MAS TARDE:

Ya practicamente se habian rendido. Hipo solo se encargaba de mirar la serie que estaban viendo. Astrid se habia colocado a su lado y solo veia la serie como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Los demas se encontraban felices y no se daban cuenta de nada. Jack se habia puesto en el piso al lado de su novia.

Astrid se le acerco al oido de hipo sin quitar la vista del televisor- voy al baño-.

Hipo se volteo a verla con un brillo en los ojos- voy contigo- susurro grito ansioso.

Astrid sonrio dulcemente- en serio tengo que ir al baño, bebi demasiada coca- cola- susurro apenada, hipo la vio divertido.

-anda, yo voy por chocolate- ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego salio corriendo al baño. El se paro del sofa y se dirigio a paso cansado hasta la cocina.

Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta fue que todos sus amigos estaban cabeseando y los parpados pesaban, hasta que todos cayeron…

(tori:- para hacer eso mas real les puse sonniferos a las comidas… y tambien aproveche y le di tambien a molina- susurra todo lo ultimo)

Astrid e hipo regresaron a la sala al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con una grata sorpresa…

-estan dormidos- susurro- grito astrid a hipo. El sonrio feliz y luego miro a su novia.

-ultimo intento- la miro suplicante.

Ella sonrio de lado y se coloco rosando los labios de su novio- en mi cuarto, aquí no-.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Tori:- hola de nuevo, ya nos sentimos mejor. Todo el mundo es feliz, yo ya no me siento sola y tampoco me sigue doliendo el estomago, luna y molina estan despiertos, solo…

Entran corriendo astrid, hipo, jack y elsa. Todos con las ropas quemadas y con cenizas.

Astrid:- los gemelos se unieron a la guerra- avisa.

Luna:- oh no- saca una espada parecida a la de hipo, tori saca un hacha como la de astrid. Y los demas tambien sacan sus armas, a pesar que usan ropas normales.

Tori:- esto sera rapido- toma aire- esperoquelesayagustadodejenreviewsquedeesoesloquevivimoslosqueromosydeseenossuerte- salen del lugar corriendo y con gritos de batalla.

_Tori Berck-Luna Cute._


End file.
